wildkrattsfandomcom-20200215-history
Walk on the Wetside
"Walk on the Wetside" is the sixteenth episode of Season 1 of Wild Kratts, originally airing on PBS Kids on February 21, 2011. The episode was written by Eva Almos and directed by Martin Kratt. On July 10, 2012, "Walk on the Wetside" was first released on DVD as part of Wild Kratts: Jungle Animals. In this episode, the Wild Kratts are in Costa Rica to find out how basilisk lizards are able to run across the surface of water. Unbeknownst to them, fashion designer Donita Donata and her henchman, Dabio, are hacking their communications, and when Donita finds out about the lizard, she flies to Costa Rica to get her hands on one to use as a hat in an upcoming fashion competition in Paris. Plot The episode begins with a live action segment, in which the Kratt brothers talk about how water striders are able to float and move on water. They demonstrate by water skiing. After that, they mention another creature that can walk on water: the basilisk. Afterwards, they ask their "What if?" question and the show transitions into the cartoon segment. The Kratt brothers are water skiing in Costa Rica, mimicking basilisk lizards. The brothers want to find out how the lizard can walk on water without the help of a boat. Koki sends out a message to the Wild Kratts kids of Costa Rica, asking them if there are any basilisk lizards in their area. Wild Kratts kid Nina responds, and she sends Koki her location. Koki informs Jimmy, who informs the Kratt brothers, who begin heading up river by canoe. Koki tries sending them the coordinates of the location, but fails to because fashion designer Donita Donata and her henchman, Dabio, have intercepted their communications. Hearing about the basilisk lizards, Donita gets inspired use them for a hat in an upcoming fashion competition in Paris. Meanwhile, the Kratt brothers reached the place where Nina said she found the basilisk lizard, as Chris states. Martin agrees, noticing the jobo trees in the area; and as stated that a basilisk loves to lay in the sun in the morning on a jobo tree and eat the yummy fruit, a jobo fruit fall and break on a branch. Though Chris doesn't know about what Martin thinks, he decides to climb the trees for a bird's-eye view, which he does. Upon reaching the top, he hears a hissing noise, confirming that it sounds like a lizard. Suddenly, the tree Chris was on shakes and bends downward, revealing the back half of a light green lizard with black stripes sticking out from the leaf covered branch. Chris couldn't quite get a good look at the lizard as he crawled back into the leaves, so he asked Martin if he can. As the lizard poked his head out from the leaves and back, Chris inched closer and closer up the branch towards him. When he reached the lizard, he rustled his hand into the leaves, causing the lizard to jump out from the branch and get spotted by Martin, who stated that the lizard was green and looks like a dinosaur. As the lizard dove into the water, Martin added that he sinks. The lizard then swam under the water, leading Martin to go in for a closer look. After swimming with the lizard until he clung to an underwater branch, Martin came back up and told Chris that the lizard was a green iguana. He then says that the iguana's defense was to dive underwater and hide there from predators, and though he was an awesome lizard, he wasn't a water-walker. As Martin swam towards shore, he asks Chris where he is. Chris then tells Martin that he found a basilisk lizard on another tree. A harpy eagle flies by to hunt the lizard, but the lizard jumps out of the tree, into the river, and begins running on it. Martin names it Splash Claw and figures out that on water, basilisk lizards run 5 miles per hour, just like the average human. The two then find out that basilisk lizards' hind feed are bigger than their front feet. Later, Martin finds out that basilisk lizards' hind feet have loose flaps of skin. Finally, the brothers find out that basilisk lizards are very light. This information is enough for Aviva to make a Basilisk Power Disc. Suddenly, Donita and Dabio net Splash Claw. The brothers then activate Basilisk Powers and head after Donita's boat. They free Splash Claw, and at the end, Donita and Dabio get shipwrecked. Later, the team sits along the river while summarizing their adventure. The show transitions into the ending live action segment, which shows the Kratt brothers teaching a male and female basilisk lizard how to walk on water. Afterwards, the Kratt brothers conclude the episode by saying "Keep on creature adventuring; we'll see you on the creature trail!" Characters *Chris Kratt *Martin Kratt *Aviva *Koki *Jimmy Z *Donita Donata *Dabio *Nina Animals Animation Note: Featured animals are in bold. *'Plumed Basilisk:' Splash Claw *Harpy Eagle *Green Iguana *Katydid *Red-tailed Boa Mentioned Note: Mentioned animals are linked to Wikipedia. * Dog Live Action Note: Live action animals are linked to Wikipedia. * Common pond skater (called Water strider) Trivia * Chris is more organized, but Martin is better prepared (he pulled out all kinds of things from his bag). * Martin breaks the fourth wall. * Martin is revealed to be 200 lbs — and due to his weight (in comparison to the light body of the basilisk lizard - he must run 65 miles per hour to be able to walk on water. * Donita knows how to hack into the Wild Kratts' computer. * The ecological topic shown in the cartoon segment is animal-based material exploited for clothing. Key Facts and Creature Moments * Basilisk lizards have fringes on their wide back feet that makes an air bubble under the lizard's feet keeping them afloat while running across water. * An iguana can dive underwater to hide from predators. * A harpy eagle has the longest talons of any bird of prey on the planet (as long as a grizzly bear's claws), and they are known to pluck monkeys out of treetops. * Basilisk lizards can run on water as fast as a human can run on land (5mph). References Category:Episodes Category:Season One Episodes Category:Episodes with Villains